riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Obsessed
History Early Career (1976 - 1986) The band formed originally under the name Warhorse in 1976 in Potomac, Maryland, led by Wino and Mark Laue. In the late 1970s they became known as The Obsessed, performing frequently in Maryland and Washington. One of their earliest performances was at the 9:30 Club in Washington, D.C. as Wino recalled: Later on the group moved into a band house in Rockville, Maryland where a lot of their material spanning through their existence had been written. Before the intended, original guitar player John Reese departed from the band. The band became a trio and remained that way until the early eighties (i.e., 1982) when Vance Bockis and later Norman Lawson joined the band. During this time they released the Sodden Jackal EP (Spring 1983) and had one track ("Concrete Cancer") featured on Metal Blade's "Metal Massacre VI" compilation. The Obsessed also managed to record their debut album in 1985 for Metal Blade, but it was never officially released. The Obsessed disbanded initially in 1986 when Wino joined Saint Vitus. Reformation and Dissolution (1990 - 1995) In 1990, Hellhound Records released The Obsessed, an album that The Obsessed had recorded in 1985. This prompted Wino to leave Saint Vitus and reform The Obsessed with a new rhythm section consisting of Scott Reeder and Greg Rogers. The band was quickly signed to Hellhound Records and soon released Lunar Womb in 1991. Scott Reeder later left to join Kyuss, whereupon he was replaced by Guy Pinhas. Columbia Records (With publishing from Hellhound) signed them for their third and final album, The Church Within. Despite receiving rave reviews, a large amount of promotion on behalf of Columbia Records (including a 25-minute documentary on the history of The Obsessed) and heavy touring throughout the USA and Europe to support The Church Within, the album did not sell as well as expected. Sometime in 1995 the Obsessed disbanded, with Wino eventually leaving Southern California and moving back to Maryland. Eventually, Wino would form Shine (Which would become Spirit Caravan while Greg Rogers and Guy Pinhas would become the rhythm section for Goatsnake. Wino spoke of the Obsessed's breakup in an archived interview with Hand of Doom zine: Reissues Most of The Obsessed's music became out-of-print after the band's demise and not long after the demise of Hellhound Records. In 1999, Southern Lord Records would issue the Incarnate compilation, a collection of rare and unreleased recordings spanning the band's career. In 2000, Tolotta Records would reissue the self-titled album with a bonus live show from 1984 (Though this reissue is also out-of-print). In 2006, MeteorCity would reissue Lunar Womb with liner notes and anecdotes about the album and the band at the time. In 2012 to coincide with the reunion a double 10" reissue of The Church Within was available exclusively at Roadburn Festival. In 2013, nearly twenty years after the initial release, Real Gone Music would reissue The Church Within with liner notes, rare photos and two bonus tracks. Reunion (2012 - 2013) In September 2011, Roadburn announced that The Church Within lineup (featuring Wino, Greg Rogers and Guy Pinhas) would be reuniting to perform at Roadburn Festival on April 14, 2012. Notably at the Roadburn Festival a double 10" edition reissue of The Church Within along with a live LP featuring a bonus 7" was released to honor their appearance at the festival. Alongside the Roadburn set, The Obsessed also performed at Hellfest that year along with a short European tour. In 2013, The Obsessed would perform another string of reunion dates with Reid Raley (Rwake, Nachtmystium) taking Guy Pinhas' place. Along with a full set on May 23 in Los AngelesSetlist.fm, The Obsessed would also perform at Maryland Deathfest, Scion Rockfest and Power of The Riff. Discography Albums * The Obsessed (Album) (1990, Hellhound) * Lunar Womb (1991, Hellhound) * The Church Within (1994, Hellhound/Columbia) Live Albums * Live at the Melkweg November 28th 1992 (2012, Obsessed Records) * Live Music Hall Köln December 29th 1992 (2012, Roadburn Records) Singles and Splits * Sodden Jackal (1983, Invictus Records) * Streetside (1994, Columbia Records) * To Protect and To Serve' (1994, Columbia Records) * Altamont Nation(1995, Bong Load Records) * split 7" with Mystick Krewe of Clearlight (2001, Southern Lord Records) Compilations * Incarnate (1999, Southern Lord Records) Members * Scott Weinrich - Guitar, Vocals (1976 - 1986, 1990 - 1995, 2012 - 2013) * Johnny Reese - Guitar, Vocals (1976 - 1980) * Norman Lawson - Guitar (1980 - 1983) * Mark Laue - Bass, Vocals (1976 - 1986) * Dave Flood - Drums (1976 - 1983) * Vance Bockis - Vocals (1980 - 1983) * Ed Gulli - Drums (1983 - 1986) * Greg Rogers - Drums (1990 - 1995, 2012 - 2013) * Scott Reeder - Bass, Vocals (1990 - 1992) * Guy Pinhas - Bass, Vocals (1992 - 1995, 2012) * Reid Raley - Bass (2013) External Links *Official Page via Wayback Archive *Interview with Wino *Interview with Wino discussing The Obsessed References Category:Band Category:Stub Category:Maryland Category:Doom Metal Category:Wino